


Living Weapon

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Biotics, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, New Things, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shy Sex, Shyness, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day twenty four (Shy) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Thane can't believe he's feeling shy and nervous, because those feelings have no place in a master assassin, but he wants Taye, and won't let that stop him. She doesn't want him to do anything he's uncomfortable with, as long as they're together, she is perfectly content.Shrios





	

He’d never thought of himself as shy...not once in his 33 years as a living weapon; there was no room for an assassin to be embarrassed or timid—every move calculated and precise. But then, he’d never met a woman like Taye Shepard. The slightest touch from her lit him up inside, and then he found himself praying for forgiveness for all the wicked thoughts flitting through his mind with all the things he wanted to do with her. One corner of her mouth quirked upwards in a smirk, and he realized with a start that he’d been staring at her lips for almost five minutes, imagining them all over him; his face flushed a darker shade of green.  
  
“What’s on your mind, Sere?” She whispered, draping her arms about his chest from behind and toying with the lapels on his jacket.  
  
“You, Siha.” Thane admitted, sheepishly, feeling himself blush once more.  
  
Taye giggled. He’d definitely come out of his self-imposed bubble since they’d met, but there were times when he reverted back. She’d never had that problem, growing up on the streets, she done some things to survive she never wanted to talk about but they were part of her—what made her who she was. Thane placed his hand over hers where it rested against his rib cage, his heartbeat pulsing under her fingertips, before rubbing the soft scales on his exposed chest as she slid her hands downwards. She felt the heat from his blush suffused throughout his skin.  
  
He swallowed hard.  
  
Taye pressed her mouth to the back of his neck and he hummed in pleasure, turning his head so that he could catch her lips in a kiss. She made him weak in the knees, and he lost himself to the sensations of her touch. Her tongue slipped between his parted lips, and teased in a hungry circle, as her arms tightened around his torso tugging him closer, the explosion of different colors and stars behind her closed eyelids, a welcome sight. Thane turned in her embrace, running his hands up and down her arms; she flattened herself against his chest. It was different when in love than for survival...the trust she felt for Thane was overflowing; she loved being his Siha, and wouldn’t trade it for the world.  
  
He drew his fused fingers down her cheek, lovingly, his touch hesitant and feather light leaning in to kiss her once again, his hand leaving her cheek and continuing down her body. He eased her white N7 midriff tank top upwards, only breaking the kiss to tug it off over her head, his lips meeting hers in a heated and passionate kiss that took her breath away when the offending garment was removed; her skin was so soft. Fingers traced gently along his red facial ridges. She smiled against his lips, before covering his free hand with the one that had been on his jaw and guiding it down her body, ghosting over her breasts, down the planes of her stomach and underneath the waistband of her shorts, where she was drenched with arousal. His breath hitched as she pressed his fused fingers inside of her as his black eyes went wide in surprise.  
  
He’d caused that, and they’d barely touched.  
  
There was the sensation of movement and the two of them fell back onto the mattress, as they made short work of their clothing, tossing them haphazardly away. All the research in the world about taking a human lover hadn’t prepared him for this moment, but he was glad they’d found each other. Neither knew how much time they had left, but that didn’t matter...what mattered was the here and now, making the most of this moment they did have.  
  
He slowly and tenderly kissed his way down her body, his tongue flicking out to taste her along the way. Taye started when she felt his breath, hot and moist, teasing her, before he used the tip of his tongue to trace her folds. Her thigh muscles clenched in surprise; she hadn’t expected this from him...he must’ve done more research than he let on. He placed gentle kiss on her thigh before he took a deep, calming breath and she relaxed under his touch; she didn’t want him to stop, but he didn’t have to continue if he was uncomfortable.  
  
“Sere, you don’t have to—”  
  
The tiniest lick shut her up.  
  
“I want to, Siha...this is just new to me. I’m afraid I might not be any good at it.” His voice was low and husky with desire.  
  
“I don’t think that’s possible.” She whispered breathily.  
  
Thane’s world narrowed to the way Taye moved against him, the sounds she made, the taste of her against his tongue. She was all his and that was the most amazing miracle of all. He widened the gap between her thigh and draped her legs over his shoulders, dipping his head and closing his mouth over her sex, sucking hard. She gasped. The two of them flared blue together, hers in surprise and his on purpose, as he used his tongue, lips, and biotics in tandem to make her come apart in his mouth on a moan, her hands twisted up in the sheets.  
  
She was panting as Thane sat up on his knees wrapping his warm arms around her, swollen shaft resting against her lower belly, and the hot, hard muscles of his chest pressing against her. One hand positioned himself at her slick entrance, gliding up and down her folds before easing himself forward. Her arms hugged his body against her own as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her own arousal, then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft.  
  
Thane pressed into her again, thrusting hard as a wave of ecstasy began plowing through both their bodies, her legs spread wider as he plunged into her with quick shallow thrusts, control wavering. He put more power into his legs, driving into her, one finger swirling around her swollen clit. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors. He took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed skin, a thin sheen of sweat dappling both of their bodies as he came right behind her. She drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly as she rolled her hips where they were still attached, both feeling the amplexus settle between them.  
  
“My Siha.” He smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
“My love.”  
  
Taye reached up and wrapped her arms around his chest in a hug as she pulled him down on top of her; nothing was more perfect than the seconds after their coupling when the rest of the galaxy didn’t exist.


End file.
